creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Sofia, La Fotógrafa/Dark Boy
Un día como cualquier otro, Luciano despertó de su estado de sueño, ya que debía ir a clases y eso le molestaba debido a que sufría de “bullyng”, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Sus padres ya habían ido a hablar a su escuela, pero no hubo caso, la madre de Luciano estaba preocupada y ya le había preguntado a su hijo en reiteradas ocasiones si quería cambiarse de colegio, pero el simplemente se negaba diciendo: “No, mamá, no es necesario cambiarme de escuela” '' Un día, mientras estaba aburrido, comenzó a recorrer la casa, al pasar por el depósito, se detuvo debido a algo que le había llamado la atención del estante de arriba: ''Un libro. Él, como era muy curioso, buscó una silla y se paró en ella para alcanzar el libro; cuando logró tomarlo, bajó de la silla y la puso en su lugar, luego fue hacia su habitación y se encerró en ella dispuesto a leer el libro, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era un libro de magia. '-Un libro de magia? –' se cuestionó'– Eso es imposible – '''dijo para si mismo, cerró el libro y se fue a acostar para intentar dormir, cosa que no dio resultado. Se levantó de su cama y decidió leer el libro, ya que no tenía nada que hacer. '-Es casi imposible imaginar que esto sea real, pero lo intentaré; no pierdo nada con hacerlo ' Y así estuvo toda la mañana practicando los “trucos” de magia que estaban en el libro, hasta que fue la hora de ir a clases, no era un gran mago, pero era bueno y sabía lo básico como por ejemplo: podía teletransportarse, hacer desaparecer un objeto y hacer que aparezca donde él quiera, entre otras cosas… '-Al parecer me equivoqué con respecto a este libro – dijo observando el libro, luego una idea se le ocurrió y sonrió de forma macabra '– creo que podré utilizarlo a mi favor Jajajajajaja – '''comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, pero no era una risa normal, sino una sonrisa sicótica, como la de un psicópata. '' Guardó el libro en su mochila, se puso su uniforme y bajó a desayunar. '-Buenos días, Luciano, como dormiste? – '''preguntó la madre de Luciano '-Bien – 'mintió el susodicho, ya que no había dormido nada debido ya que estuvo practicando toda la noche con el libro de magia; pero, por alguna razón, no tenía sueño. Así que solo desayunó y esperó a que lo fueran a buscar para ir al colegio. (…) Al llegar al liceo, Luciano se encontró con los que lo molestaban: Maximiliano, Mariano y Manuel. '-Miren a quién tenemos aquí…- 'dijo Maximiliano y luego lo insultó, pero Luciano no logró escuchar ya que sus ganas de venganza no podían ser contenidos por más tiempo y lo dominaron, haciendo que se abalanzara sobre Maximiliano, quién rápidamente sacó un cuchillo y trató de que este se encajara en el estómago de Luciano, cuando callera sobre él, pero este desapareció al momento en el que la punta tocó el estómago y reapareció en la espalda de Maximiliano clavándose en ella cuando cayó de espaldas al suelo dejándolo gravemente herido. '-Que mierda le hiciste a nuestro amigo! Inútil! – dijo Mariano para luego intentar golpear a Luciano, cosa que no logró porque Luciano lo esquivó rápidamente, lo empujó y Manuel cayó al suelo, luego lo golpeó directamente en el corazón dejándolo inconsciente. Luego fue tras Marnuel, lo golpeó en el rostro y luego en el estómago, haciendo que este cayera retorciéndose de dolor y Luciano comenzó a darle patadas en el estómago y en las piernas. Luciano, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Dejó de golpear a Mariano y huyó de la escena, para que no descubran lo que había hecho. Entró al colegio y justo había tocado el timbre del ingreso a clases '-Que suerte –' pensó, se dirigió al salón de clases y siguió su día como si nada hubiera pasado. (…) Al llegar a su casa, saludó a sus padres y luego se encerró en su habitación; dejó su mochila, encendió su laptop y entró a Facebook, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había ocurrido, vió que una amiga estaba conectada y decidió hablar con ella. Luciano: Necesito que me ayudes ¿?: Que pasó Lucho? Luciano: Te acordás de que en mi escuela me molestan? ¿?: Si, por? Luciano: Hoy me peleé con ellos ¿?: Enserio? Estás bien? Luciano: Si, yo salí ileso, pero… ¿?: Pero qué? Luciano, qué hisiste? Luciano: Bueno… ayer encontré un libro de magia ¿?: Y… qué con eso? Lograste sacar algún conejo de una galera? Jajaja Luciano: No estoy bromeando, este libro es real, al principio yo tampoco lo creí, pero luego lo intenté y funcionó – escribió al ver que su amiga no le creía ¿?: :O IMPAKTADA! XD Y… qué ocurrió después? Luciano: Que cuando fui al colegio, me empezaron a insultar y no me pude contener, los ataqué dejándolos muy lastimados, sangrando o con huesos quebrados ¿? QUE HICISTE QUE!? Luciano: Es que no me pude controlar ¿?: Mira, Luciano, te salvaste SOLO porque vivimos en un país donde la justicia es una MIERDA, pero tienes que asegurarte de los chicos con los que peleaste no digan nada de lo ocurrido y si hubo testigos también. Luciano: De eso me encargo yo, por suerte no había nadie observando, todos estaban en clases y el lugar estaba desierto ¿?: Ok, y obviamente te vas a encargar VOS Luciano: Está bien, adiós ¿?: Adiós, suerte! Luciano: Ok, gracias ¿?: De nada Luciano apagó su laptop, se cambió de ropa, fue a almorzar y luego a practicar con el libro de magia, claro, después de hacer la tarea (…) Ya en la noche, Luciano se colocó una musculosa negra con una bermeja rota, se fijó en que no hubiera nadie despierto, colocó el libro de magia en una mochila, algo de dinero, una cuchilla grande y salió de su casa, rumbo al hospital donde se encontraban Maxi, Mariano y Manuel. Desactivó las cámaras de las habitaciones de sus próximas víctimas y entró en una de ellas. En la habitación estaba Mariano, no era el que más lo molestaba pero hay que guardar lo mejor para el final, Luciano se acercó a él, desactivó la máquina de pulsaciones lo degolló. '-Será mejor darle un pequeño regalo a tus amigos jajajaja – '''dijo Luciano a la cabeza, sin vida, de Mariano y riendo psicópatamente. Entró en otra habitación, esta era la de Manuel, y Luciano quiso darle una muerte ''“especial” ''Ya que quería probar algo que había aprendido del libro. Le susurró en su mente: ''You are the next ''y su cabeza simplemente explotó. '-Jajajajajajajaja ¡viste eso Mariano? Su cabeza hizo ¡BOOM! Jajajajajaja – volvió a reír de manera sicótica '''– ahora vamos a por la frutilla del porte, Maximiliano, solo que… morirá pensando que su mejor amigo lo mató jajajajajajajaja – '''dijo, tomó la apariencia de Manuel y fue a la habitación de Maxi. Cuando llegó hizo algo de ruido, para despertarlo, su objetivo se cumplió, Luciano sonrió con malicia y se paró en frente de Maximiliano, ocultando la cabeza detrás de él. '-Manuel? Qué haces acá? – '''preguntó Maxi, una vez que pudo ver con claridad '-Vine a darte un regalo – 'dijo Luciano imitando la voz de Manuel '-Qué regalo? – 'preguntó Maximiliano sin entender '-Este – 'dijo Luciano levantando la mano en la que sostenía la cabeza de Mariano '-Ahhh! QUE HICISTE!? – 'habló Maxi asustado, mientras que Luciano volvía a la normalidad '-Hola, Maximiliano – ' '-Luciano? – 'preguntó Maximiliano sin entender '-Así es, y también maté a tus amigos jajajajajaja – 'rió Luciano '– No te preocupes, ya estarás con tus amigos de nuevo jajajajajajajajajajajaja. - 'dicho esto, Luciano apuñaló a Maximiliano repetidas veces, luego le cortó algunos dedos, le quebró varios huesos '-''' '''Los odio por excluirme de tantas cosas. Los odio y' será mejor que me tengan miedo ¡Odio! Estoy lleno de odio y me encanta. Jajajajajaja - ' y terminó por cortarle la garganta. Antes de irse, escribió en las paredes, con la sangre de sus víctimas: ''If you see this you’re the next '' Hace varios días que desapareció mi amigo Luciano, esto es lo que me contó que hizo antes de desaparecer y lo estoy buscando, él me hablaba por Facebook, la amiga con la que él hablaba en una parte de la historia era yo, lo único que dejó fue una nota que decía: ''Dark boy '' Y les advierto, si un día ven una nota en su habitación, con la frase que dejó mi amigo, o en algún otro lugar, les asegurar que ese será su último día de vida… Categoría:Entradas